


The Tantrum on the Mount

by TariSirfalas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biblestuck, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless addresses the multitudes that came to hear his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tantrum on the Mount

And seeing the multitudes, the Signless went up onto a mountain; and when he was set, his inner circle and his Disciple came unto him.

And he opened his mouth and taught them, saying,

FUCKED ARE THE RICH IN BLOOD, FOR THEIRS IS A KINGDOM OF HURT.

FUCKED ARE THEY THAT SCORN, FOR THEY SHALL NOT BE COMFORTED.

FUCKED ARE THE ELITE, FOR THEY SHALL BE ROBBED OF ALTERNIA.

FUCKED ARE THEY THAT HUNGER AND THIRST AFTER WICKEDNESS, FOR THEY ARE FULL OF SHIT.

FUCKED ARE THE CORRUPT, FOR THEY SHALL HAVE NO MERCY.

FUCKED ARE THE BLACK OF HEART, FOR THEY SHALL SEE DEATH.

FUCKED ARE THE WAR MONGERERS, FOR THEY SHALL BE CALLED WRIGGLERS IN SPIRIT.

FUCKED ARE THEY THAT PERSECUTE FOR THE HEMOSPECRUM’S SAKE, FOR THEIRS IS ANOTHER KINGDOM OF HURT.

FUCKED ARE THOSE WHEN TROLLS SHALL REVILE YOU AND PERSECUTE YOU, AND SHALL SAY ALL MANNER OF EVILS AGAINST YOU FALSELY FOR MY SAKE.

REJOICE AND BE FUCKING GLAD, FOR HARSH SHALL BE THEIR PUNISHMENT IN TIME.

\--------------

THINK NOT THAT I HAVE COME TO AMEND THE HEMOSPECTRUM OR THE IMPERIAL ORDER.

I HAVE COME NOT TO AMEND, BUT TO DESTROY.

\--------------

And it came to pass, when the Signless had ended these sayings, the people were astonished at his doctrine;

For he taught them as one having righteous anger, and not as the highbloods do in the marketblock.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooo going to hell for this.


End file.
